


En tiempos oscuros y turbulentos…

by Damablanca



Series: Rollo y Gisla en Paris. [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La cena entre marido y mujer... y algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En tiempos oscuros y turbulentos…

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por todos los errores históricos.  
> Nada me pertenece.

 

Gisla preparó la mesa con los sirvientes, con comida y bebida para la cena. Eligió un vestido simple, de color verde y se recogió el cabello, sujetándolo con una tiara de plata. Cuando llegó su marido, despidió a todos para asegurar su privacidad. Para su propia sorpresa se sentía nerviosa.

Rollo se había cambiado de túnica, ella se dio cuenta y al inclinarse para darle un beso casto en la mejilla, pudo percibir el aroma de bergamota y sándalo.

Fue una velada tranquila. Tal vez porque Gisla no sabía de qué charlar, más allá de su padre, de Paris o Frankia. Rollo parecía pensar mucho sus palabras, como si temiera cometer algún error.

“¿Estas tan nervioso como yo?”

—Sabes… —dijo ella, tratando de hacerlo sentir cómodo. —Nunca he estado en una galera. No sé cómo les llaman ustedes.

Apenas terminó la frase se arrepintió.

— _Drakkar_ —contestó él, muy serio.

—Bueno, se que son diferentes…

—Están hechos para la guerra. —Rollo extendió la mano con rapidez, hacia adelante, como la cabeza de una serpiente. —Son más rápidos.

— ¿Nosotros tenemos algo que se les iguale?

—No. —Rollo tomó la copa que Gisla le había servido, olfateó el aroma y luego bebió un pequeño sorbo.

— ¿Podemos tenerlo en el futuro?

Su marido la miró detenidamente y luego respondió.

—Los estamos construyendo.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, un tanto feroz. Volvió a beber.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Hipocrás —le contestó Gisla, bebiendo también, de su propia copia.

—Mmmm

— ¿No te gusta?

—Es un tanto… dulce.

—Es vino, con miel y canela. Es mi preferido.

—Me gusta el vino.

— ¿Qué… bebías antes?

— _Bjórr._

—Oh.

—No es como esto.

—Lo imagino.

—Creo que es algo bueno. En mis tierras podríamos tener…

— ¿Un viñedo? Estaríamos obligados a llevar a unos cuantos monjes.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí —sonrió Gisla. —Ellos lo hacen.

Rollo miró el interior de la copa, y luego encogiéndose de hombros, apuró el contenido en un largo trago. Torpemente tomó los cubiertos y comenzó a comer.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó ella mirándolo detenidamente.

—Si no me mata entonces es algo bueno —bromeó él.

La charla se hizo más fácil después. Sin darse cuenta, ambos bebieron todas las jarras de hipocrás que se habían preparado. Y rieron, rieron mucho, lo que hizo sentir bien a la princesa Gisla, en tiempos tan oscuros y turbulentos. Por una noche, podía olvidarse de sus preocupaciones. Aunque fuera, por una noche.

* * *

 

Gisla despertó a la mañana siguiente, ciertamente aturdida. Sintió el peso de un brazo aferrado a su cintura y el calor de un cuerpo apretujado contra el suyo. Apenas pudo girar. Su marido roncaba suavemente, medio desnudo sobre las sábanas que la cubrían a ella. Con cuidado lo movió para liberarse. Ella estaba en un estado lamentable, su vestido manchado con vino, y su cabello, por lo que pudo tantear con las manos, hecho un nido revuelto.

La noche no había terminado como ella había supuesto.

Sentía sed y tenía un sabor amargo en la boca.

—Góðan morgun… Buenos días, esposa.

Rollo la miró de soslayo, sonriendo.

—Esto es humillante —murmuró ella.

—No, no lo es. Hay peores formas de despertar.

Gisla rió espontáneamente.

— ¿Por qué no me advertiste?

—Porque es parte de la vida.

— ¿Embriagarse hasta desvanecerse? —se acomodó ella, apoyándose sobre una almohada.

Él sólo sonrió, por debajo de ella, acariciándole el cabello.

—No me pidas hacerlo de nuevo. Te mataré. —Gisla entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Aun guardas puñales en tu cama?

—No es gracioso. —Lo golpeó en el pecho desnudo.

— ¿No? —Rollo siguió riendo, lo que provocó indignación en Gisla. Volvió a golpearlo, esta vez en el hombro y luego en el estomago. No eran golpes destinados a lastimarlo, solo palmadas. No es que ella fuera tan tonta como para creer que podía lastimarlo. Su marido comenzó a bloquearla sin esfuerzo, hasta que aburrido la tomó de la cintura y la volteó boca arriba.

—No —replicó Gisla, en un susurro.

Rollo la miró detenidamente, estudiando su rostro con cuidado y preguntó de nuevo:

— ¿No? — Se acercó a ella, su nariz y su barba acariciándola suavemente.

Gisla cerró los ojos y gimió sin darse cuenta.

—Es… es de día… —balbuceó.

—Ajá. —su marido le besó los labios suavemente, casi el toque de una pluma y luego enterró el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Gisla lo envolvió con sus brazos, como si fuera lo más natural.

—No… espera… debo… debo oler… —apenas pudo completar la frase. Quería decirle que olía a vino, pero su esposo no parecía de acuerdo.

—Hueles como mi esposa. —le susurró al oído. Una de sus manos le acarició un seno por encima de la ropa.

Gisla gimió de nuevo, antes de que Rollo le cubriera la boca con la suya y la besara. La besara de verdad. Ella pensó en su primera noche juntos, aunque en realidad fue en un atardecer cálido. En cómo sus manos la habían acariciado, cómo le había enseñado un placer que no podía ser de este mundo.

—Sí, sí… _oïl_ —murmuró, mientras su marido le levantó las faldas del vestido y se acomodó entre sus piernas. —Por favor… _plaisir_  

Sus dedos le acariciaron en el interior, justo allí, y Gisla insanamente buscó tocarlo en la entrepierna, liberarlo.  Él no necesitaba ayuda. Antes de que cinco latidos pasaran, lo sintió en su interior, enterrándose profundo, sin contemplaciones. Ella arqueó la espalda al recibirlo, profiriendo quejidos lastimeros.

—Gisla… —murmuró en su oído. —Gisla…

Su voz era grave, oscura y dulce. Tan dulce. Ella se aferró a su espalda, mientras Rollo la embestía.

— _Plaisir… je vuel… je vuel …_

No era como la primera vez. Había una necesidad en él, tan profunda. Gisla podía sentirlo. Podía entenderlo. Ella misma había extrañado su cuerpo, había deseado tenerlo de nuevo. Y él estaba allí, besándole el cuello, el rostro, los labios. Murmurando palabras que no podía entender, porque en la agonía del placer él había olvidado todo lo aprendido y solo podía hablar su propia lengua.

Gisla apenas podía soportar el fuego en su vientre, gimió una última vez, antes de sentir que el calor se extendía por su espalda y la consumía como una llamarada.

Cuando ella acabó, ambos se quedaron muy quietos, con la respiración entrecortada.

— _Oh, deus…_ —murmuró Gisla.

— _Ek ann þér._ —le dio un lento beso, acariciándola con la lengua. — _Ek ann þér._

Él aún estaba en su interior. Volvió a moverse, un poco más lento, para iniciar en ella una nueva oleada de deseo y placer.

—Yo … te … amo… —Rollo tomó su pierna y la acomodó sobre el hombro, penetrándola aun más profundo. — _Aim…te_. Mi querida… mi hermosa… mujer…

Gisla le rodeo el rostro con las manos, y lo atrajo para otro beso.

—No llores… querida… no llores…

—No puedo evitarlo…soy muy feliz…

* * *

 

Era medio día y aun seguían en la cama. Habían dormido largo rato, antes de despertar con hambre y pedir algo de comida. Fue Rollo quien salió, envuelto en una gruesa manta de piel para buscar a algún sirviente. Gisla se ocultó entre las sábana para evitar que pudieran ver su desnudez mientras retiraban lo que había sobrado de la noche anterior, y acomodaban los alimentos frescos en la mesa. Su marido no parecía avergonzado de pasear por la habitación, apenas cubriéndose de la cintura para abajo. Y cuando estuvieron de nuevo solos, se deshizo de la manta, y caminó sin ningún pudor, más preocupado por comer y beber que otra cosa.

—¿Vino? —le preguntó con una expresión socarrona.

—No, a menos que me quieras enferma.

Él tomó un pedazo de queso y una manzana.

—Sería una buena excusa para no salir de aquí.

—Si fuera tan fácil —suspiró Gisla. —Ambos tenemos deberes.

Rollo le dio a elegir y ella tomó la manzana.

—Pero hoy podemos escondernos.

Gisla arrugó el ceño, mortificada.  Antes de que pudiera replicar, su marido volvió a la cama.

—Ah, ah. —le puso un dedo sobre los labios. —Solo hoy.

“Solo hoy”, se prometió ella.

 

 


End file.
